Each Kiss a Heartquake
by deanee-express
Summary: A series of cute kissy ficlets based on one of the popular prompt lists on Tumblr.
1. Mistletoe

It was Monday night and Dean was bored, wandering around the backstage area. Roman and Seth were annoying him with their social media-related conversation, so he decided to check out if anything interesting was happening around the place. Raw was starting in just an hour and he was convinced that he'd at least find someone to chill with for a while.

The only thing that ruined his peace were those damn mistletoes that were hanging all over the place. The producers set it up every year during the entire Christmas week as a kind of a practical joke. Of course, it was Vince McMahon's idea, who thought that putting a shit ton of them in the backstage area would be _fun_. He loved to walk around backstage and see people pecking each other uncomfortably. Especially when two straight men were involved. He found that hilarious.

To him, maybe it was entertaining, but for Dean, who was avoiding them like the plague the whole week, it was not. The last thing he wanted at his job is to randomly kiss other people. The less drama there was, the happier he felt .

However, his eyes narrowed in interest when he saw a small blonde exiting the make-up department, deeply focused on a paper she had in her hands. He couldn't suppress a smile when he noticed that she was barefoot and wearing a simple short-sleeved dress, even though it was December. She was like a breath of fresh air in an environment full of glammed up Divas.

He looked around warily, making sure that there weren't too many people passing by before quickening his steps and approaching the cute blonde precisely under one of the mistletoes.

Renee didn't even notice the tall black-clad figure coming her way until she bumped into him. A slight gasp of surprise escaped her lips and she looked up, her heart skipping a beat when she saw Dean Ambrose's slightly amused face and gunmetal gray eyes looking down on her. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going", she said, blushing. Lately she was feeling way too much sexual energy between herself and this man and it never failed to make her nervous as hell.

"Don't worry. It happens." Dean smiled and looked upwards. Renee followed his gaze and noticed the mistletoe. Her heart bounced and she had to put all of her mental strength into keeping calm.

"_Oh_. Well… uh… Vince is nowhere to be found, so…" she gulped, her cheeks turning an even deeper shade of pink, "I guess we don't have to–" Her sentence was cut off by Dean, who pulled her in a firm kiss, his hands cupping her face. Her eyes widened in surprise, the sudden realization shocking her. _Dean Ambrose was kissing her_. And it wasn't just a quick, innocent kiss under the mistletoe. It was a full-blown french kiss that for some reason she didn't want to break… ever. All it took was his thumb to gently brush over her cheek, silently telling her to relax, and she fully gave in.

They broke the kiss only when they both ended up out of breath. Renee didn't even notice that her hands were resting on his chest until a second later. Dean smiled at her warmly, loving how flustered she looked.

"Good thing I'm not wearing lipstick today", she said in a low voice. Dean's smile widened and he brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

"Don't wear it this week."


	2. Hot & steamy

"What are you doing?"

Renee's voice was a bit more high-pitched than usual, but not by accident. Dean had just grabbed her by the waist and pulled behind the corner without even giving her time to react properly to his touch. Not even a minute ago she was interviewing Roman backstage in an interview for Smackdown and now she was looking up into her boyfriend's mischievous eyes in a secluded backstage area. Her heart was beating like a hummingbird's and she couldn't help it. His presence always did that to her.

"You look so good in that dress." His fingers traced the curve of her waist, emphasized by the tight scarlet dress she was wearing. Renee wanted to tell him that he had to at least try to control himself while they were at work, but his lips found hers before she could say anything and she suddenly found herself imprisoned by the wall behind her and the warmth of Dean's body. The kiss was so intense that it blanked every thought in her head. As soon as he felt her lips slightly parting, his tongue slipped between them, eliciting a soft moan from her. He tasted like that extremely minty gum that she hated to bite into, but loved to taste on his tongue. After just a few seconds of his kisses, she was so dazed that she didn't even notice that her fingers were already tightly tangled in the soft locks at his nape, as always. Dean, on the other hand, was enjoying how little it took for her to give in to him. His hands slipped from her hips to her ass and he swallowed another one of her moans with his mouth. He felt her lower body squirming just a bit and he knew that she was completely gone, and he wasn't too far off either.

"Was ist d–oh. It's the two of you again. Get a room." They had barely broken the kiss when Cesaro shot them a disapproving look, shaking his head. Breathing heavily and still not quite aware of their surroundings, they couldn't even respond to him. And even though Renee was embarrassed, like every time they got caught like that, the need to tell Dean to stop doing such things to her somehow just floated out of her.


	3. Gentle

Renee hid her face in Dean's chest and smiled. He was humming Wonderful Tonight while having her in his embrace, his lips resting on top of her damp blonde hair. They were in Renee's apartment, dressed in pajamas and matching pairs of ridiculous fluffy socks, Renee's favorites. She inhaled deeply, the scent of his minty shampoo making her fall deeper into that blissful post-sex mental subspace. They had gotten into the shower together just minutes before and ended up making love in it, leaving them both utterly relaxed. Dean was unusually cuddly afterwards, so she took the opportunity and pulled him in for a slow dance when they got out of the bathroom. He was happy to oblige, simply to have her petite figure pressed against his for as long as possible. Considering how smitten he was with her, and how much he loved to sing, it was only fitting that he start happily humming an Eric Clapton ballad while their bodies slowly swayed together. He was slightly off-key, but Renee always found it endearing. She loved the way his chest slightly vibrated while he went on with the song.

She would've probably fallen asleep in his arms if his lips hadn't left a soft kiss on her cheek after a minute or two, making her open her eyes. He smiled, the pale blue of his eyes almost unnoticeable under the dim lights in the living room, but the loving gaze in them was more than perceptible. "You're really wonderful tonight", he murmured.

"I'm always wonderful", she joked, smiling. He smiled as well and leaned his forehead on hers.

"You're right."

Their lips met in a gentle kiss and no words were needed anymore. Their lips spoke an entirely different kind of language, the one that only the two of them knew.


	4. Peck

The only sounds that could be heard in Renee's apartment that night were Dean's light snoring and the TV. The TV was also the only source of light in the entire place: the two of them decided to snuggle up on the sofa with a blanket and watch Ancient Aliens together before they went to bed. Of course, Dean fell asleep after ten minutes or so, his head resting on her breasts and his nose nuzzled into the soft material of Renee's onesie while she gently stroked his hair. The sofa was a bit too short for the two of them – Renee could comfortably lie on her back, but his legs were hanging over the edge. But at least it was more than wide enough for Dean's large frame.

Renee's eyes were fluttering shut as well, even though she didn't want it. As much as she was comfortable now, she knew that the bed was a much wiser place to fall asleep in. So she forced herself to try and get him to go to the bedroom.

"Dean?" her voice was soft, not wanting to wake him up abruptly. She was still stroking his hair and she figured that it would only lull him deeper into his dreams, so she stopped.

"Honey, wake up", she quietly said into his ear. "Let's go to bed."

He groaned, still not quite awake, and tightened the grip of his arm around her waist. Renee almost shook her head at the huge manchild holding onto her body as if it were his salvation.

"C'mon. Your neck will hurt in the morning."

"It won't", he murmured sleepily. "You'll give me a neck rub."

Renee sighed. "You owe me."

"Mhm." It sounded to her like an agreement, so she let it go. A part of her didn't want to go to bed anyways. Dozing off with him like this was too warm and comfy. Her fingers ran through his hair again and she noticed his bluish-gray eyes peeking at her. He looked like an overgrown, tired puppy with that heavy-lidded gaze and disheveled fluffy curls.  
"Give me a good night's kiss." She didn't have to say it twice. A soft peck fell on her lips and she smiled happily when his head fell back onto her chest. She turned off the TV and her fingers went back to caressing his hair. She was sure that she would now sleep blissfully.


	5. In the rain

Renee and Dean made a strict deal for February 14th: no expensive presents. It saved both their money and time, not to mention nerves. And in their opinion, small and symbolic things were much better than the flashy big ones.

"Holy shit", Dean's eyes widened when he ripped the fancy paper off the present that Renee gave him. They were sitting in a cozy little café in New York, exchanging their presents while drinking hot coffee and eating chocolate truffles. He carefully picked up the vintage drinking horn painted in black, admiring it. His blue eyes were scanning every inch of it.

"Look inside", Renee told him. He peeked into the horn and reached for something inside of it. He pulled out a thin black leather bracelet with a discreet "Partner in crime" inscription in gold. He looked at her with an impressed smile and she smiled back, showing him her wrist. She was already wearing the same bracelet. Dean shook his head incredulously.

"C'mon, put it on."

He obeyed and slid the bracelet onto his wrist, giving her a fist bump afterwards. She laughed, enjoying how happy he was. She knew that he wasn't used to things like these, so she always made sure she got him something for every occasion possible, be it his birthday, anniversary or Valentine's Day, like now.

"You're fucking amazing", he said, sliding his hand down the length of the horn. "This is the best thing ever." He admired it for a few more seconds and then put it away, sighing. "Alright, this is for you." He picked up a decorative bag from the floor and Renee couldn't help but feel excited. He always got her something with a meaning, which delighted her.

It wasn't different this time either. He got her an adorable white and pink polka dot beanie with a little note that said "I won't wear this one cuz it's pink" and three bags of Van Holten's pickle popcorn that she was obsessed with. She got up and hugged him as soon as she saw them. "You're the best", she said, almost choking him with her embrace.

"You're really not hard to please", he managed to squeeze out a laugh.

"I just like it when you pay attention."

"I always pay attention."

"Only when you want to."

"I always pay attention when it comes to you. You can't deny that."

She smiled at his innocent, wide-eyed face. "You're right, actually. You really do."

"It would be weird if I didn't." He grabbed Renee's new beanie from the table and put it on her head. "How about we go to the movies when we're finished eating here?"

"Okay, but no romantic comedies."

He winced at those two words and Renee almost snorted. "Who do you think I am, woman? I know it's Valentine's, but… dude."

They were still giggling and stuffing each other's mouth with truffles when they got out of the café. They decided to walk to the nearest cinema and enjoy the fresh air a bit, so Dean took her hand and they strolled down the street full of people rushing to wherever they needed to be.

"Is it me or is it really starting to rain?" Renee said after a while, furrowing her brow and looking up to the sky.

"It's just a few drops", Dean assured her.

He wasn't as confident five minutes later, when both of them were still in the middle of the street with their bags, soaking wet and freezing. People with umbrellas were passing by, looking at them funnily, but neither of them cared. Renee was especially cheerful, despite being cold.

"Just a few drops", she giggled, throwing her arms around Dean's neck. He smiled sheepishly.

"Home?"

"Home and Netflix." She gently pressed her lips against his and he soon took the initiative. All the coldness and discomfort soon disappeared and they melted into a warm kiss that not even the rain could disturb. In fact, it only made it more special for both of them.


	6. Along the hips

Renee's head rested on Dean's stomach while he was snoozing, feeling how his entire abdomen rose and fell with each deep inhale and exhale. She had tried waking him up gently, but knowing what a sleepyhead he was, she figured it would take at least two more attempts to get him to grumble and roll out of the bed.

She turned around and pressed her nose into his belly button, making him wriggle. "I wanna sleep", he said in a groggy morning voice and clumsily reached for her hair with his hand, tousling it. "Go to sleep, Satan."

She just shook her head against his skin, knowing that her hair tickled him, and trailed the tip of her nose across his lower abdomen. She heard him chuckle and she smiled inwardly, deciding not to give him the sort of satisfaction he was now automatically expecting. Instead, she laid a soft kiss on the top of his hipbone and another, just under it, making him giggle. Another, just lower, and again. And Dean laughed happily as a soft fluttering line of kisses fell down his hips. He was so convinced that she was going to go even souther that he almost fell off the bed when her fingers all of a sudden dug into his sides and tickled him mercilessly. He was now wide awake.

"This is so fucking unfair."


	7. Upside down

Renee didn't really like gyms. She preferred to work out outside, preferably somewhere in nature, where she could fill her lungs with fresh air and not have to worry about looking good in front of other coworkers. But sometimes it was inevitable to break a sweat between the four walls of some gym, like when they had to travel from one city to another in a day or two. This day was one of those.

She looked around, a towel hanging over her arm and a bottle of water in hand. Nattie had told her that she'd be working out there, but her eyes couldn't find the blonde anywhere.

However, she did find a blond bedhead that interested her as well. With a wide smirk plastered all over her face, she walked up to the parallel bars in the corner of the room and stood in front of Dean, who was hanging upside down from one of the bars, god knew why. But there he was, his knees bent over the wooden piece, swinging himself like a monkey. It amazed her how such a large, towering man could willingly make such a goof out of himself sometimes.

"I see you're working your ass off."

"This feels really weird, but it's cool. You should try it."

"No, thanks. By the way, your face is chili red." Too much blood had already gone to his head and his entire face looked like it was on fire. His dry blond curls and the light colors of his eyes only emphasized the shade.

"Is it?"

"Yeah. Get off of that before you faint, you doofus."

"You're no fun."

"You don't say that in bed." She leaned down and pressed her lips to his, surprising him a bit. She almost wished that he would fall down, but he didn't. "Did you see Nattie anywhere?"

He just pointed towards the running mills. Nattie was indeed there, along with Emma and Rosa. Renee sighed. It seemed like she would have a typical gym day after all. "I gotta go."

"Lunch later?" A hopeful look appeared in his eyes.

"Only if you get back on your feet. Right now."

"Alright, but first kiss me again."

Renee shook her head at his enthusiasm, but smiled anyways, giving him another peck on the lips. She was such a sucker for him.


	8. Nose

"Gimme that." Renee snatched her blue Philadelphia Eagles beanie from Dean, who came up to her immediately after both of them were done with everything they had to do on Raw.

"But it's warm!" Now that there was nothing to restrain it, a mop of strawberry blond hair flew all over the place.

"You always steal my beanies!"

"They're better than mine." He tousled her short blonde hair. She slapped his hand off and Dean held back a giggle upon seeing her cute annoyed expression.

"If you're gonna wear them, at least give me some of yours."

"Deal." Dean wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her in the air easily. She suppressed a surprised squeal and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her fingers combed through his messy curls before she put the beanie on her own head. Dean had to smile at the sight.

"So we obviously can't go out tonight", she said. There was a snowstorm raging outside and everyone was advised not to travel and leave their homes. "What are we gonna do?"

"Whatever you want", he shrugged. "I think some of the guys are going to have a few drinks at the hotel."

Renee scrunched her nose. She wasn't in the mood. "I'd rather just go to our room."

Dean let out a relieved laugh. "I was hoping you'd say something like that. I feel a bit sick anyway."

Later that same night, Renee had Dean tucked in their hotel room bed, freshly showered and covered by a duvet and an extra blanket that she found in the closet. She had gone out of her way to get him hot chicken soup and tea and now she was nourishing him like a baby while sipping on her hot chocolate from Starbucks. He secretly enjoyed that kind of pampering but forced himself not to outright say it. But he knew that she knew it anyways.

When he finished eating the soup and drank the hot tea, Renee got into bed with him. There was a lame romantic comedy on the TV but they didn't care about it. They both figured they'd fall asleep soon. So when Renee yawned and snuggled against his side, he lightly kissed the tip of her nose and caressed her hair. "I love you."

"Love you too."


	9. Neck

When Dean asked Renee to redo their New Year's, she gladly accepted, despite her fear of coyotes and other Mojave natives. She still got shivers all over her body whenever she remembered how perfect that night was. He greatly exceeded her expectations, taking them out in the wilderness, close to his beloved Red Rock Canyon where he always went biking. It wasn't too far away from Vegas. Its lights were still protruding into the desert darkness and the stars were less visible because of it, but she didn't care. Everything else was perfect anyway.

He did an amazing job of repeating that night. He dropped them off with their black SUV to the same place they went to on New Year's and began unloading everything they needed from the car. Renee waited on the front seat until he spread a few blankets on the ground and brought champagne, two glasses and a speaker. They weren't dressed as fancy as the first time they went there, and Renee lamented not seeing him in a tux again, but she did have to admit that they were a lot comfier – and warmer – dressed in their jeans and hoodies.

"You look like a hobo." Renee ruffled Dean's curls. They were falling all over his forehead and neck. He just kept calmly pouring champagne into their glasses.

"Well, this hobo brought you Dom Perignon."

Renee was in the mood for teasing him, though. "I'm not kissing you tonight. I'm gonna get a beard burn." He had grown out a gingerish stubble over the past few days and the fact that Raw was in just two days made her happy. It meant that he would finally get rid of the beard. She had to admit that it looked good on him, but it itched her every time they kissed and it irritated her endlessly.

"I'm gonna kiss you then." He gave her the glass and leaned down to rub his cheek against her neck. "Dean!" Renee yelped and put her glass down, trying to escape him, but it was useless. He pressed her to the ground, playfully nuzzling his nose into her neck and scratching her skin with his stubble. She tried to push him off of her, but more than half of his weight was pinning her down, not to mention that he was about three times stronger than her, so she just squirmed beneath him, half-laughing and half-crying because of how ticklish she was. He stopped torturing her only when she gave up and calmed down.

"I hate you." Her annoyed voice almost made him laugh. Key word almost. He was already too smitten with the fruity smell of her shampoo that was still lingering on her skin. His nose was still buried into her neck, so he just lowered his lips there too. She flinched a bit at the kiss – the neck was her weak spot and Dean knew it. She let out a shaky sigh when another, hungrier kiss fell on her skin, and all of a sudden the feeling of his stubble grazing her skin made her feel pleasant shivers all over her back. She tilted her head backwards and closed her eyes, tangling her fingers in the soft curls on his nape. His lips were sucking on her skin slowly, driving her crazy, and his hand glided underneath her hoodie, resting on the warm skin of her stomach.

She couldn't suppress a moan when his teeth started to gently nibble on her neck, alternating small bites and kisses. "You're gonna fucking kill me", she gasped.

"Nah", he mumbled, biting a sweet spot right underneath her jaw, teasing her. She writhed and cursed, pulling at his hair without even being fully conscious of it.

"If you continue, I'll fuck the shit out of you before we even drink a glass of that champagne."

He stopped and sighed into her neck. "That's the only outcome of this night anyway, with or without drinking."

Their gazes met and they stared into each other's eyes for a moment before silently deciding. Dean just confirmed it out loud. "Oh, fuck Dom Perignon and fanciness."

That's all Renee needed to lock their lips in another kiss and let herself go.


End file.
